Leave It All Behind
by BroodyCheery323
Summary: What if Dean never told Sam about the deal? What if instead he pushed Sam away and Sam went back to school? Will Sam find out the truth before Dean's deal comes due? Set after AHBL.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** New story! : ) this was a completely random thought that came to me one day and I figured hey, that could be a good story LOL. I hope you guys like it! Set about two months after 'All Hell Breaks Loose part 2'. Enjoy!

_Italics_ – memories/emphasis/thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Sam and Dean : (

* * *

Sam leaned against the side of the impala. He watched Dean silently as he did the same. Sam sighed loudly and turned to face Dean. Dean looked at Sam questioningly. Sam took a deep breath.

"Did you sell your soul for me like Dad did for you?" He asked, his voice breaking slightly.

"No!" Dean shouted, his voice filled with emotion and his eyes staring guiltily at the ground.

Sam pushed off from the impala and turned his whole body to face Dean. He looked at him searchingly.

"Tell me the truth, Dean."

Dean stayed silent, glaring angrily at the ground and contemplating his answer. He could tell Sam the truth and a part of him desperately wanted to, but he wouldn't. The thing that stopped him was the memory of how he had felt when their dad had done it for him. It had nearly killed Dean, living with the knowledge that his dad was dead because of him. He wouldn't do that to Sam. He braced himself and looked up into Sam's searching eyes.

"I'm telling you the truth, Sam. It was bad, it was real bad, but Bobby managed to stitch you up. Jake... Jake didn't get the knife in deep enough. You didn't _die_ Sammy." Dean stumbled over some words but he managed to get them out.

Sam stared at Dean, searching his eyes for any sign of a lie. Dean forced himself to stare back. He couldn't tear his eyes away or Sam would know. Dean pushed back the emotions he could feel surfacing and waited.

Slowly, after what seemed like forever, Sam nodded. "Okay."

Dean started. "Okay?" He asked. Sam nodded again.

"Well okay then."

Xx

_"I will give you one year and one year only. If you try and Welch or weasel your way out, then the deal is off. Sam drops dead."_

_Dean grabbed the back of the demon's head, pulling her toward him. He pressed his lips to her forcefully._

_Sam drops dead..._

Dean shot up in his bed, gasping for air. Sweat dripped from his forehead and his clothes stuck to his skin. His heart beat painfully in his chest. He turned to the bed next to him frantically; checking to make sure Sam was still there. He breathed in a sigh of relief at the rise and fall of his brother's chest.

Dean threw back the covers and quietly made his way pass Sam's bed and into the bathroom. He flipped the light on and softly pushed the door closed. Dean braced his hands on the edge of the sink and stared at his reflection in the mirror. He looked like hell. Dark circles were under his eyes, his hair stood up at odd angles and the last remnants of sweat still coated his face. But the thing that stood out the most was the frantic look always present in his eyes.

It had been two months since he and Sam had killed yellow eyes, two months since the devil's gate was opened and Sam had been killed...two months since Dean sold his soul, bringing Sam back. Dean shook his head and reached to turn on the water. He cupped his hands under the tap and splashed the ice cold water on his face.

Sam still didn't know about Dean's deal with the crossroads demon, hence the reason for the frantic look in Dean's eyes. Sam couldn't know...could never know. It would kill him. Dean leaned his head against the pale yellow wall of the motel bathroom. Ten months. Ten months till his time was up, ten months to tell Sam. No...Ten months to distance himself from Sam.

Dean opened his eyes and lifted his head from the wall. That was it. He couldn't tell Sam so he would put some distance between them instead. Sam could go back to school...back to normal. Dean never should have pulled him away from that life anyway.

"Dean?"

Dean jumped at the sudden knock at the door and the sound of Sam's voice calling his name.

"Hey, you alright?" Sam asked again.

"Fine." Dean called back.

"You sure?"

"I'm fine, Sam. Go back to bed." Dean snapped.

There was no response from the other side of the door but Dean could hear Sam walking back to his bed. Dean sighed in relief. If he was going to do this then he might as well start now. Dean looked at his reflection in the mirror again. The frantic look in his eyes was gone, replaced by a look of grim determination.

Dean flicked off the bathroom light and made his way back to his bed. He lay down quietly and stared at the ceiling. He listened closely for the sound of Sam's breathing and found that his little brother was still awake. Dean shut his eyes tightly and rolled over, turning his back to Sam. _I'm sorry Sammy_, he thought as he fell into a troubled sleep.

* * *

Review and let me know what you thought please! : )


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks for the reviews and alerts for the first chapter, they made me smile! So here's chapter two. It's really short, but quite frankly pretty much all of the chapters will be. Enjoy anyway! : )

Disclaimer: I do not own Sam and Dean Winchester or anything that has to do with Supernatural!

* * *

Sam sat silently in the passenger seat of the impala. He watched Dean from the corner of his eye. His brother had hardly said a word all day and he had a look on his face that Sam just couldn't place. He wasn't even blaring Metallica or any of his other music. Sam furrowed his brow. What was wrong with him?

Dean gripped the steering wheel tightly till his knuckles turned white. He could feel Sam's concerned eyes on him every few seconds and it was driving him crazy! How was he supposed to think and focus with Sam looking at him constantly?

"Stop it, Sam." Dean snapped.

Sam jumped, startled by Dean's voice after silence for so long.

"Stop what?" Sam asked innocently.

"Stop staring at me like there's something wrong with me. I'm fine."

"Really?" Sam asked rhetorically. "Then why is it you haven't said a word in about two hours, you don't have the radio on, you haven't taken your eyes away from the road for a second, and you're gripping the wheel so tight that I'm surprised you even have feeling in your hands anymore."

"I'm driving."

Sam rolled his eyes at Dean's casual response. Driving had never stopped him from doing any of those things before. Sam didn't buy it. There was something bothering Dean.

"Come on Dean, I'm not blind. You've been acting weird for awhile now. What's up with you?" Sam asked softly.

Dean's whole body tensed. Dangerous territory. He wasn't going there. Sam would act weird too if he had less than a year to live and was desperately trying to keep that a secret from his all too knowing brother. But he couldn't exactly say that now could he?

"I'm fine, Sam." Dean said quietly.

"Yah right, of course you-"

"Let it go, Sam!" Dean yelled.

Sam jumped and stared at Dean in shock. He nodded his head slowly and turned to look out the window. What the hell was going on with Dean?

Xx

Sam sat quietly on the bed browsing through newspapers and online. The hotel atmosphere was way too tense and he needed to find them a hunt. He didn't know what Dean's problem was but he figured if he was on a job he would relax a little bit. Speak of the devil Sam thought as the bathroom door opened.

Dean walked over to his bag that was sitting on his bed and started digging through it. Sam set down his lap top and stood, walking over to talk to Dean.

"So I think I might have found something in Ohio..." He began.

Dean ignored him and continued rummaging through his bag. Sam rolled his eyes and picked up Dean's wallet from the nightstand. He held it out to Dean who grabbed it out of Sam's hand.

"I'm going out." Dean said.

"Uh, okay...where are you going?" Sam asked.

"Like I said, out."

Sam sighed and stepped in front of Dean, blocking his path to the door. Dean glared up at him and raised an eyebrow, what?

"Dean, what is going-" Sam began.

"Damn it Sam! I just want to go out."

Dean shoved Sam to the side and made his way to the door. He grabbed his coat and yanked the door open.

"I'll be late." Dean said as he slammed the door shut.

Sam stared after Dean, confused and slightly annoyed. What the hell was going on?

* * *

Review and let me know what you thought please! : )


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Thanks for the reviews for last chapter! They made me smile : ) So here's the next one. Nothing really to say about it so…enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sam, Dean, or Bobby! They belong to Eric Kripke [jack ass that he is – what a terrible season finale! : ( ]

* * *

Dean sat with his head back in the front seat of the impala. He had left the hotel room 15 minutes ago but he hadn't pulled out of the parking lot yet. Dean didn't really want to go to a bar but he had to get out of that room. He couldn't stand another minute of the silence, of Sam's concerned eyes, or of the guilt that constantly plagued him. He needed a breather.

It had been a week since he decided he needed to push Sam away and so far he hadn't made much progress. The only thing he had achieved was making Sam worried something was wrong, which something _was_ but Sam wasn't supposed to know that. Dean dragged his hand across his face. What was he supposed to do?

He hated treating Sam this way. He could see the looks on Sam's face and it made him feel like an ass. He wanted to kick himself when he saw the cautious look in his little brother's eyes. Sam never knew what mood to expect when Dean came in the room and Dean hated that look on Sam's face.

Dean sighed and turned the key causing the impala to roar to life. He didn't know what he was going to do or where he was going but he needed to just drive for now. He would figure the rest out later.

Xx

The sound of his phone startled Sam out of his thoughts. He flipped the screen open. _Bobby_. Sam sighed. He hadn't heard from Booby the last couple days but he was hoping it would be Dean. He had been gone for hours. Sam pressed talk and held the phone to his ear.

"Hey Bobby."

"Sam, how you boys doing?" Bobby asked.

Sam sighed. "Honestly Bobby, I don't know. Dean's been acting really weird lately."

"Like our kind of weird?"

"No, nothing like that. He's just...well he's being a dick." Sam sighed. "He hardly talks anymore and he's always in a bad mood and snapping at me. I ask him what's up and he immediately tenses up and flips out."

"Huh, well how long's it been going on?"

"About two months now. Ever since yellow-eyes." Sam explained.

Bobby tensed on the other line. He knew exactly why Dean had been acting the way he had. _His deal_. Unlike Sam, he knew what Dean had done; he knew that Dean only had another ten months to live. Dean had made him swear not to say anything but he had also said he would tell Sam eventually. This didn't sound like his way of telling Sam.

"Bobby, you still there?" Sam asked.

Bobby cleared his throat. "Yeah Sam, I'm here. Dean's probably just in a mood. You guys do spend a lot of time together in small spaces. Give him some time; I'm sure he'll snap out of it."

Sam nodded. "Yah, I guess you're right. Thanks Bobby."

_Oh don't thank me kid_. "Sure thing Sam. Listen I got some things to do so I'll talk to you soon. You tell Dean I said hey."

"Alright Bobby, talk to you soon."

Sam flipped his phone shut. He glanced at the clock. Where the hell was Dean? Dean had left the hotel three hours ago and Sam hadn't heard a word from him. Normally he would text Sam if he was going to be late or if he wasn't coming back at all. Sam scrolled to his messages, nothing. Sam sighed and fell back on the bed.

Xx

Dean tilted his head back and downed another shot. He slammed the shot glass down on the bar and signaled the waitress for another. He hadn't planned on going to a bar and yet here he was.

He got bored driving around in the impala and he really didn't want to go back to the hotel so he figured what the hell. Dean slammed another glass down on the bar.

Dean looked over as his phone started buzzing beside him. He reached over and flipped the screen. _1 New Message. Sammy_. Dean opened the message.

'Where are you?'

Dean's hand hovered over the letters for a minute before he flipped the phone shut and put it in his pocket. He lifted his hand to signal the girl behind the bar.

"Another one please."

* * *

Review and let me know what you thought please! : )


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter and sorry about the wait! I'm not entirely happy with this chapter but hopefully it isn't too bad : ) Enjoy!

* * *

Dean pushed the hotel room door open, wincing when it made a squeaking noise. It was really late, or really early depending on how you looked at it, and he didn't want to wake Sam up. Dean closed the door softly and waited a minute to make sure his entrance hadn't woken Sam. He sighed in relief when there was no noise and grinned to himself.

Dean turned to head over to his bed but tripped over his bag that had been left lying on the floor. He stumbled forward and knocked a glass off the counter. The glass fell to the floor and shattered at Dean's feet. Dean waited. There was no way Sam had slept through that. But he didn't hear a sound. Dean's brow furrowed and he flipped the light switch on.

No wonder Sam hadn't made a sound. He wasn't here. Dean looked around for any sign that someone had been in here and seeing none he relaxed slightly. But then where was Sam? Dean jumped as the door flung open, crashing against the wall. He whirled around to see Sam coming in the room looking highly annoyed.

Sam glared at Dean. "Fun night?" He asked sarcastically.

Dean rolled his eyes. "What's your problem?" Dean turned and walked over to his own bed, ignoring Sam standing by the door.

Sam gaped at Dean. "Seriously? Dean its 4 o clock in the morning, you left here at 9. I've been calling you for hours." Sam yelled.

"Chill out, dude. I told you I was going out."

"You could have called or text me to let me know that you were still alive and not dead or captured by some demon." Sam stated.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't realize I had to report to you." Dean quipped.

Sam stared at Dean. His eyes squinted and his mouth gaped open. "It's not even about that Dean! It's been hours, you would have kicked my ass if I had done the same thing. I mean, you barely talk to me anymore, you're always pissed off about something, and you disappear for hours at a time. What is going on with you, Dean?"

Sam's voice got quieter and quieter as he went on. Sure he was angry that Dean had vanished without a word but more than anything he was worried that something was wrong.

Dean hung his head, hiding his eyes from Sam. He knew Sam had been worried, hell he was right. Dean would have kicked his ass for it. Dean took a deep breath and braced himself for what he was about to do.

Sam watched as Dean tensed and raised his head to look at him. He glared angrily at Sam and walked slowly toward him.

"For the last time Sam, there is nothing going on with me!" He spoke quietly.

"Dean, I know you! I know when there's something going on. You're my brother, Dean; would you please just talk to me?" Sam said.

Dean took a deep breath. _I'm sorry Sammy_. "You're right Sam. There is something going on." Dean paused. "I uh...I think you and I need to get some space...from each other."

Dean watched as Sam's eyes changed. He went from concerned to shock and if Dean looked closely, hurt.

"Oh..."

Dean forced himself to continue, "I mean day after day in these small closed in spaces with nobody but each other, you know? It gets to be exhausting and overbearing. I think we should chill out and uh take a breather for awhile."

Sam nodded unconsciously at Dean's words but he wasn't really listening anymore. Dean wanted them to take space form each other, he wanted space from Sam. He knew things had been tense lately but he hadn't expected this, not from Dean.

"...you can go back to school or...whatever." Dean finished.

Sam had started listening again just in time to hear Dean say that. Back to school? Just how much space did Dean want and for how long?

Dean stood silently waiting for Sam to say something. It was killing him to see that look in his little brother's eyes and to know that he was the reason for it. Dean wanted so badly to take the words back. To tell Sam that he didn't want him to go anywhere, that he wanted him close so he could keep him safe. More than anything he wanted Sam to know the truth.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Sam nodded. If Dean wanted him to go then that's what he would do. He would go.

"I'll uh get my stuff together and head down to Bobby's for awhile. At least till I know where to go from there." Sam turned away from Dean and started gathering his stuff.

Dean blinked. _Now_? He was planning to leave now?

"Sam, you don't need to go anywhere right this minute. It's 4 in the morning and you haven't slept at all."

"I'll sleep on the bus." Sam mumbled.

"Sammy..."

Dean saw Sam's back tense at the nickname and it was like a physical blow. Dean placed his hand on Sam's shoulder but Sam flinched and shrugged it off. Dean staggered back, another emotional hit. Dean didn't think he could take another second of this especially knowing that it was completely his fault. The thought had barely registered when Sam stood up, his things slung over each shoulder. He turned to Dean briefly and nodded his head.

"I guess I'll see you around. Take care of yourself Dean."

"Yeah, you too." Dean mumbled.

Sam nodded and turned and walked out the door. Dean collapsed down on the bed the second the door had shut. _Oh God_. He dropped his head into his hands. Dean forced back the tears he could feel fighting to the surface. He brushed at his eyes angrily. This was his fault. He did this. He didn't get to cry. One thing he knew for sure was that the look on Sam's face would stay with him long after his ten months were up.

* * *

Review and let me know what you thought please! : )


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Time jump! I know the last chapter was really sad but it was also really necessary, try not to hate me too much! : ) Not too much to say about this one so I'll just let you get to it. Enjoy! : )

I do not own Sam, Dean, or Bobby or anything else to do with Supernatural!

* * *

Sam carefully placed his books in his bag. He dropped the bag on his shoulder and started out of the classroom. His last class of the day had just let out and Sam was eager to get back to his apartment. It had been one of those days. Sam watched the students on campus pass him by in a hurry, going about their lives. Sam shook his head. They had no idea.

Sam had been back at school for seven months but he couldn't get back into it. He had tried for awhile. Studying and writing papers, but it all seemed so tedious. He couldn't bring himself to care. Truth be told he wasn't even sure why he was still here. Nine moths ago he had showed up at Bobby's house. He stayed there for a couple months doing the odd hunt but he needed to do something else, something more. School seemed like the only option.

Sam took the steps up to his apartment two at a time. He pushed the door open, dropping his keys on the table and tossing his bag to the side. Sam moved straight to the answering machine. _No Messages_. Sam pulled out his cell phone and flipped it open. _No Messages_. Sam sighed.

It had become a routine for him. Every morning and every night he checked both his cell and his landline, and every time before he left and when he returned. So far there had been no messages. In the beginning he had waited expectantly. Sam knew he would call, knew he would realize they needed each other. But weeks without a word made him realize that the phone call he expected wasn't coming. Now he knew there would be no messages but still he checked. Every day.

Sam picked up the phone. He better give Bobby a call. Bobby freaked if he didn't hear from Sam at least every other day.

Xx

Bobby sat at the kitchen table going over some old newspaper articles. He was working a particularly tricky job and it was starting to frustrate him. Nothing was adding up. The kitchen phone rang and Bobby sighed in annoyance. Bobby pushed the paper aside and moved to answer the phone.

"Yeah?"

"Hey Bobby."

Bobby's eyes moved to the living room. "Sam, how you doing kid?"

"I'm good. Just got out of school...what's going on there?" Sam asked.

"Oh you know just working a job."

"Oh yeah, anything you need help with?" Sam asked. He could really use a hunt right about now.

"Thanks, but I already got some help."

"Oh alright. Let me know if you need some more."

Bobby sighed and nodded. He wished Sam was here. Sam _should_ be here. "Will do, Sam. Take care."

Bobby let the phone drop back in place. He reached up and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He hated everything about this. Bobby sighed again and made his way into the living room. He glared at the figure sitting with his back to him. The kid seemed to be frozen in place. Bobby coughed to get his attention.

"How is he?" He asked quietly.

"Why don't you call him and see for yourself, Dean?" Bobby shot back.

Dean sighed and turned to face Bobby. His eyes held a haunted look in them. Bobby shook his head. It was getting to Dean, had gotten to him a long time ago. He hadn't seen Sam in nine months and now his time was nearly up. Only one month left. Bobby shook his head again. It was hard to yell at him when he looked like that. Bobby was scared. Scared for Dean and his deal coming due and scared for Sam when he found out. Because no matter Dean's intentions, Sam would find out. It was only a matter of when and how.

"He's alive, Dean. But he ain't gonna be okay till you go and see him and tell him what's going on. It's been nine months since you've seen him and your deals coming due soon." Bobby spoke gently. No sense in yelling at him. God knows he had tried more times then he could count. Dean was just as stubborn as his daddy had been.

Dean sighed. He wanted nothing more than to go to Stanford and talk to Sam. He wanted to tell him about his deal and how his time was almost up. He wanted to hear Sam say they would figure it out, even if it was a lie. Hell, he just wanted to make sure he was going be okay...to say goodbye.

Bobby waited silently but it was a waste. Dean wasn't going to talk. Bobby picked up a book from the shelf next to him. He dropped it on the desk in front of Dean and opened up to the right page.

"I found something else about crossroads; I thought you might want to take a look at it."

Dean nodded. Bobby had been trying to find a way out of this since the beginning. Dean knew his attempts were in vain but he didn't have the heart to tell Bobby that. Instead he let him search and he listened to what he found out. Soon enough, it wouldn't matter anyway.

* * *

Review and let me know what you thought please! : )


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hey everyone! So sorry for the long wait, time got away from me. Thanks so much for all the reviews for the last chapter – interest has gone up which is always good to see : ) Not too much to say about this one other than it's short, LOL. So enjoy!

I do not own anything relating to Supernatural. However, any OC you see is completely mine…

* * *

Dean slowed the impala to a stop across the street from the school. He looked out the window, casting his eyes about the campus. Now was about the time that Sam would be getting out of class. Dean had been coming here since he first found out Sam had gone back to school. It reminded him of when he and his dad would stop by and check on Sam from a distance the first time he went to school.

Dean sighed. So much had changed since he had showed up at Stanford almost three years earlier but in many ways, he was in the exact same place he once was. Sam gone and Dean wishing with everything he had that he would come back…

Dean was pulled out of his musings when he spotted Sam coming out of one of the buildings. He studied his little brother's appearance with a clinical eye. He looked healthy enough. Years of practice in caring for Sam had taught Dean how to spot any injury or sickness. Sam was never forthcoming with those things so Dean had to learn quickly.

Dean watched Sam fly past the other students in the courtyard. He didn't stop to talk to any of them and he looked determined to get out of there as fast as possible. Dean frowned. He remembered Sam having lots of friends at school a few years ago. Dean put the car in drive as Sam got further away from school and followed a safe distance behind him.

Dean parked a few cars away from Sam's building and watched from the car to make sure Sam got home. It was kind of surreal to Dean, stopping by Stanford to check on Sam, following him to make sure he got home. Dean felt like he had been transported back in time. Before dad disappeared, before he dragged Sam back into the hunt, before dad died, before the devil's gate got opened...before his deal. Dean sighed, something he had started to do a lot in the last few months.

Suddenly, without cause or reason, Sam's head whipped around in Dean's direction. Dean swore and crouched down low in the car. _Please don't let him see the impala_. He glanced up slowly; Sam had turned back to the door. Dean sighed in relief as Sam opened the door and vanished inside the building. Too close.

Dean waited another few minutes before driving away from the apartment. He would head back to Bobby's and check in on Sam in another couple days.

Xx

Sam dropped down on the couch, a beer in his hand. He needed a minute to relax. His senses were on high alert right now. Coming home from the university, he had felt like someone was watching him. The feeling had intensified as he stood outside his building. Sam had searched the street with his eyes but he hadn't seen anything out of the ordinary. Still he felt better knowing that the windows and door were salted and there was holy water in the cupboard.

Unlike years before, being back at school had not made Sam fall into a facade of normal. If anything he was even more cautious then before. Now that he was on his own. He didn't have Dean to back him up if something demonic should happen…

Without really thinking about it, Sam glanced at the answering machine. When it didn't flash with any messages, he reached for his cell phone. Nothing. Not that he had expected there to be anything.

Sam sighed and glanced casually at the clock. He had to meet a girl from his class at the library in an hour. Sam stood and dumped his beer in the sink. Might as well head out now.

Xx

Sam cast his eyes around the library, searching for the girl from his class. He was a few minutes late and he figured she would be here already. Sam spotted a girl with black hair sitting with her back to him a couple tables away. He started that way. Sam glanced at her face and seeing that it was the right girl he sat down across from her.

"Sorry I'm late." He apologized.

The girl with the long black hair looked up from the book she was reading. She smiled brightly.

"It's no problem." She said.

Sam nodded. "I'm really sorry; I kind of forgot your name."

"That's okay. It's Kara." She laughed.

"Hey Kara, I'm Sam."

Kara grinned. "I know."

Sam's brow furrowed and he stared critically at the girl, Kara. For a second he thought he had seen her eyes flash, but looking at her now, all he saw were bright green eyes staring back at him. Sam shook his head. He was getting paranoid.

"Well, let's get to work." He said with a small smile.

Kara grinned at him. "Sure thing."

* * *

Review and let me know what you thought please! : )


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Sorry for the delay in updates. Time seems to get away from me where this story is concerned. I have mixed feelings about this chapter. I'm not sure I really like it or if it's any good, but I'll let you decide…Enjoy!

I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters belonging to it!

* * *

Sam dropped his hand heavily on the alarm clock, silencing the incessant beeping. He cracked one eye open and groaned when he looked at the clock. _6:00 Am_. He really didn't want to get up.

_It's Sam, leave a message._

Sam turned his head around to face the answering machine. He hadn't even heard the phone ring.

_"Hey Sam, it's Kara. I know it's early but I just wanted to remind you to meet me at 8:00. See you then."_

Sam groaned again and kicked the comforter off. He forgot all about meeting Kara to work on the assignment. Sam stood and crossed to the bathroom. His eyes caught his cell phone laying on the night stand.

Sam paused and reached out for his phone. He scrolled through his contacts, stopping on one. _Dean_. His finger hovered over the talk button. He could just call to check in. Make sure Dean was okay. It had been months...

Sam sighed and scrolled up a couple names. Best he just calls Bobby and asks him.

Xx

Dean lifted his head up from the book he was reading to look at Bobby. Bobby glanced back at him. He lifted an eyebrow as if to say what.

"Well aren't you gonna get that?" Dean asked, tilting his head toward the kitchen and the ringing phone.

Bobby huffed and dropped his eyes down to a book. "You get it. I'm busy." He mumbled.

Dean glared at Bobby, Bobby said nothing. Dean rolled his eyes but stood and moved to the kitchen. He snatched the phone off the receiver.

"Yeah?" He asked.

Silence on the other end. Dean raised an eyebrow. He waited a second, but nobody spoke.

"Hello?" He tried again.

"Hey..."

Dean froze. _Sammy_. Dean had been at Bobby's for a couple months now and he knew that Sam checked in regularly. Why did he answer the phone?

"Sam...Hey. Uh, how's it going?" _Stupid_.

"Good. Y-you?"

His brother's voice sounded so small. Dean clenched his eyes shut. I'm terrible, Sammy. I sold my soul back when we ganked yellow-eyes and now I've only got a month left. I'm sorry. Sorry I pushed you away. Sorry I've let this go on so long. I miss my pain in the ass little brother.

What he said was, "I'm good."

"I'm glad, Dean."

Dean rested his head on the wall. "You sound good. Bobby told me you went back to school."

"Uh, yeah, I figured I might as well take your advice."

Dean grimaced at the reminder of the night Sam left. He _had_ mentioned Sam going back to school but he never really expected him to do it.

"I'm proud of you, Sam. It's a good thing." Dean's voice shook slightly but he didn't think Sam noticed it.

"Yeah I guess it is. Look Dean, I have to run. I'm meeting someone for an assignment." Sam paused. "Tell Bobby I said hey...take care of yourself Dean."

Dean cleared his throat. "Yeah, you to Sam."

Dean heard the click on the other end and the sound of the dial tone. He let the phone drop back on the receiver. Dean glared angrily at the wall before slamming his fist through the dry wall. _Damn it!_

"You alright, boy?"

Dean whipped his head around to see Bobby watching him from the kitchen entrance. Dean sighed and nodded. Bobby looked at him knowingly but kept his mouth shut. Dean would talk if he wanted to. Bobby watched Dean look guiltily at the wall.

"I'll pay for that." He mumbled.

Bobby shook his head. "Don't worry about it. C'mon, let's get back to work."

Dean nodded and followed Bobby out of the kitchen and back to researching. They were quickly running out of time.

Xx

Sam stood frozen, holding the phone in his hand. He stared at it intently as though it would offer the answers to the questions buzzing around in his head.

Dean was at Bobby's? How long had he been there? Why hadn't Bobby mentioned anything?

Sam sighed and finally allowed the phone to drop back into the cradle. Hearing Dean's voice for the first time in months had left him feeling more alone than he had been. And if possible…more confused than nine months earlier.

Dean had said he was doing well and to anyone else it would have sounded that way. But Sam wasn't anyone else. Dean's words were one thing, but his voice betrayed him. He wasn't good. He wasn't good at all.

Sam glanced at the clock and cursed under his breath. He didn't have time to wonder about Dean. He had to meet Kara. Reluctantly, he stood to go to the library. The puzzle that was Dean would have to wait.

* * *

Review and let me know what you thought please! : )


	8. Chapter 8

AN: This is REALLY short. The reason being that it is just a means of getting to the next part in the story that actually matters. So, I'm sorry that it's short but that's just how it ended up working best. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sam, Dean, or Bobby or anything else having anything to do with Supernatural. I do however own Kara so don't steal her! : P

* * *

Bobby sat silently behind his desk and watched Dean from over the edge of a book. The boy had been quiet ever since his phone call with Sam earlier in the day. Bobby hoped talking to his kid brother would get Dean to stop acting like such an idgit but no such luck. Bobby sighed.

"So how is he?"

Dean shrugged. "He sounded good, I guess."

Bobby huffed. He had talked to Sam on the phone nearly every day since the kid left his place and he never sounded good. He sincerely doubted that he sounded any better today.

"When are you gonna wise up and tell your brother the truth?" Bobby demanded, not for the first time and surely not the last.

Dean's eyes flashed and he glared at bobby before returning to his own book. "Leave it alone Bobby."

"Like hell I will! You boys are like sons to me! I'm sick of seeing the two of you like this."

Dean remained silent. He had heard all of it before. He knew that Bobbyw as frustrated with the situation but what could Dean do? He wouldn't do that to Sam. He would not let him feel the way he had after their father died.

Bobby huffed again and thre his book down on the desk. He stood and made his way pass Dean and into the kitchen. As he walked by, he cuffed the younger man on the back of his head.

"Fix it!" he called over his shoulder.

Dean rolled his eyes and rubbed the back of his head. I wish I could, Bobby.

Xx

Sam rushed into the library. He was late, again. Kara was not going to be very happy with him. Sam walked quickly over to their table and sat down across from Kara. He smiled guiltily at her. She raised an eyebrow but just shook her head.

"What was it this time?" She asked, smiling.

"I was on the phone with my... with my brother." Sam replied.

Kara's face took on a look of curiosity. She hadn't missed the way he paused before saying my brother.

"Everything alright?" She asked.

Sam laughed without humour. "We just haven't seen each other in awhile. He thought I should go back to school."

Sam wasn't sure what compelled him to open up to Kara. He hadn't spoken about this to anyone, not even Bobby. Talking to Dean had really shaken him up. It felt good to say it out loud.

"We were on a...road trip and he wanted space. That was about nine months ago. Today was the first time we spoke since then."

Kara looked at Sam sadly. She reached her hand forward, resting it softly on his. "Don't worry, Sam. I'm sure you and Dean will work it out."

Sam's hand tensed under Kara's but she either didn't notice or ignored it. Slowly, he raised his head and locked eyes with Kara. He studied Kara curiously for a minute before nodding slowly, a guarded expression in his eyes.

"I hope so." Sam paused for a minute and his eyes softened. "Look, I don't really want to be in the library right now. Would you mind coming back to my apartment to work on this stuff?" Sam asked.

Kara smirked. "No problem, Sam." She stood up and gathered her things together. "Let's go."

Sam nodded and followed her out of the library. His eyes trained on her the entire way back to his building.

Xx

Sam unlocked the door and stepped back to let Kara go in ahead of him, he followed behind her. Kara smiled and looked around the apartment. Sam watched her closely from his place near the doorway.

"Nice place you got here." She said.

"Thanks."

Sam moved into the kitchen and opened the fridge. He looked over the door to Kara in the living room.

"You want something to drink?" He asked.

"Um, sure. Water please."

Sam grinned and poured them each a glass of water. He walked back into the living room and handed Kara her glass. Kara thanked him but didn't drink.

"So Kara..." Sam walked forward slightly, forcing Kara to step onto the large rug in the living room. "How did you know my brother's name?" Sam asked.

Kara blinked at Sam. "What?" She asked, confused.

"Back at the library. I told you that my brother wanted space and you said, I'm sure you and Dean will work it out. I don't think I mentioned his name."

Kara looked slightly nervous. "Are you sure? You must have mentioned it."

Sam smiled. "Yeah I guess you're right."

He tilted his glass toward her before taking a drink from it. Kara smiled and did the same. Kara dropped the glass suddenly; her mouth smoked and a sizzling sound could be heard. She yelled in pain and glared at Sam, her eyes flashing black.

Sam smirked coldly. "You're a demon."

Kara yelled before lunging at Sam, but was thrown back by an invisible force. Sam smirked again and kicked the rug aside. Kara looked down at the devil's trap, she glared evilly at Sam.

"You're trapped bitch. Now, you and I are going to talk."

* * *

Review and let me know what you thought please! : )


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Thank you very much for all the reviews for the last chapter! I was surprised to see how many people enjoyed it and gave feedback on it. This one, regretfully, doesn't have any Dean or Bobby but you'll understand why soon. Enjoy!

I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters associated with the show!

* * *

Kara's head hung forward, the only thing keeping her up was the ropes that bound her to the chair. Her eyes blinked open, bringing the room into focus. Kara looked around at the white lines surrounding her...a devil's trap. Kara struggled fruitlessly with the ropes. It quickly became apparent that she was trapped. She yelled in frustration.

"It never fails to amuse me how stupid you demons actually are. Are you going to talk now?"

Kara lifted her head to glare angrily at Sam. Sam stood casually leaning against the doorway, smirking arrogantly at the demon. Kara's eyes flashed black before returning to the bright green colour of the human body she wore. Sam pushed off the wall and walked forward, stopping just outside the devil's trap.

Kara grinned. "You can come closer, I won't bite." She drawled out.

"Not what I'm worried about. What do you want? Why are you here?" Sam demanded.

"All business. You're no fun, _Sammy_." She mocked.

Sam's eyes flashed dangerously. "Do not call me that."

Kara smirked with satisfaction. "What's the matter Sam? Missing your brother?"

Sam turned his back on the demon and moved to the bucket of water sitting off to the side. He grabbed a rosary off the table and knelt down beside it, murmuring in Latin. Kara glared at his back.

"You know, we were surprised to hear that you and Dean had split. Sam and Dean, the wonder brothers, the big bad hunters…went their separate ways." Kara's tone was mocking.

Sam stiffened slightly but otherwise ignored her taunts. He finished his chant and dropped the rosary in the water. He straightened up and turned back to face Kara.

She smiled sweetly. "Tell me Sam, how does it feel?"

"Why are you here?" He demanded.

"Are we back to that again? Maybe I just wanted to meet Sam Winchester."

Sam turned and dipped a cup into the bucket of holy water. He turned back to Kara and with a smirk of his own, splashed the water on her. White steam rose from her body and Kara screamed in pain. Her eyes turned black again and she stared at Sam, panting for breath.

"Ready to talk yet?"

Kara smirked through the pain. "Sure thing Sam. It really was a shock to hear. And with Dean's time running out too..." She tsked. "Poor Dean, all alone."

Sam stilled. _Dean's time running out? What the hell did that mean?_ Sam stared at Kara.

"What do you mean, Dean's time running out?" Sam voiced his thoughts.

Kara looked at Sam with fake surprise. "You mean you don't know? I'm shocked." She grinned evilly. "Tell me Sam, did you really think it was a miracle, some act of _God? _Why else would you be alive right now?"

Sam stared at the demon in horror. No. It wasn't true. Demon's lie! Unconsciously Sam reached behind his back to touch the scar from when Jake had stabbed him.

_"You know when Jake saw me; he looked like he saw a ghost. I mean hell, you heard him Dean. He said he killed me."_

"What happened after I was stabbed?"

_"Did I die?"_

_"Did you sell your soul for me like dad did for you?"_

Sam forced back the nausea that he could feel building up. He stumbled back into the shelf behind him. _No_! But Sam knew. He knew it was true. _Demon's lie_. But they also tell the truth...if they know the truth will hurt more.

"How long?" Sam choked out.

Kara shook her head a smile on her face. "Nu-huh..._Sammy_."

Sam's eyes flashed dangerously and he opened his mouth to recite the exorcism he had learned by heart. He didn't have time for this. He had to get to Dean!

Kara panted heavily, her hands clasped tightly to the chair, her head swung back and forth as the exorcism drew closer to the end.

"Stop!" She yelled suddenly. "A year! He was given one year when he made the deal!"

Sam felt the emotional blow of what she had said hit him hard and he staggered back. _One year_? But that was...eleven months ago. Dean only had a month!

Sam took a deep breath and turned angry eyes on the demon before him. Without a word he continued his chanting, ignoring the demon's yells and threats. Sam watched in satisfaction as her head fell back and black smoke erupted from the young girl's mouth.

Sam started forward to untie the girl and softly laid her down on the ground. He packed his things together quickly and grabbing his cell phone left the apartment, dialing 911 as he went.

He would have liked to stay and make sure the girl was okay but he didn't have time. He had to get to Dean _now_. Too much time had been wasted already.

Sam moved on autopilot. Without thinking about it, he found himself behind the wheel of his car and pulling out into the traffic. The car tires screeched as he pressed down on the gas.

A year. One year. Dean had sold his soul to save Sam and got a year. How could he do that? Why would he do that? Why didn't he _tell_ Sam?

The questions burned in his mind, each of them fighting to the front. Sam didn't have the answers, but he sure as hell was going to get them.

* * *

Next stop – Dean!

Review and let me know what you thought please! : )


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks so much for all the reviews! Author's note is at the end of the chapter. Enjoy! : )

* * *

Bobby rubbed at his eyes as he quickly made his way into the kitchen. He turned his head to glance grumpily at the kitchen clock. _2:00am_.

The ringing of the phone pierced through the silence of the house and Bobby glared angrily. Who would be calling at this time of the night? The phone rang again.

"I'm coming…" He grumbled, glaring at the phone on the wall. Bobby snatched the receiver up in his hand.

"You have any idea what the hell time it is?" He snapped in place of a greeting at the unknown caller.

"Is he there?"

Bobby gaped at the phone. "Sam, are you alright boy?"

"Is he there, Bobby?" Sam demanded.

Bobby sighed loudly. He thought about asking who Sam meant but from his tone, Bobby didn't think Sam was in the mood to play games.

"Yeah, Sam, yeah, he's here." He said instead.

Silence on the other end. If it weren't for the sound of Sam's breathing, Bobby would have thought he hung up. Bobby waited for Sam to say something.

"I should be there within an hour."

The line went dead. It was another minute before Bobby dropped the phone back in its place. Sam was coming here. He was on his way here right now. Something wasn't right.

Sam may have called to ask if Dean was here but Bobby was certain that Sam had always known that. Why was he coming here _now_?

Bobby was pulled out of his thoughts by the kitchen light being flicked on. He turned to see Dean standing in the doorway, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"What's going on, Bobby? Who was on the phone?" He asked.

Bobby sighed and turned his eyes to stare into Dean's. "Your brother's on his way here. Should be here in an hour."

Dean's body stiffened immediately. "What happened? Is he alright?" Dean demanded.

Bobby shook his head. "I don't know, Dean. But he called here at 2 o'clock in the morning demanding to know if you're here and now he's on his way here after nearly a year of silence. Do _you_ think he's alright?"

Dean stared at the kitchen wall. Sam was definitely not alright. The question was why. Why was he coming here? What happened?

Dean glanced at the clock. Sam would be here soon. For the first time in eleven months, Dean would be face to face with his brother.

Xx

Sam sat inside of the car outside of Bobby's house. Since finding out the truth from Kara, his body had been on auto pilot, with only one function. Get to Dean. But now that he was there, he couldn't bring himself to go in.

What was he supposed to say to him? What did you say to your big brother who sold his soul to save you, lied to you about it, and now is going to go to Hell in a month? Oh, and you haven't seen him in nearly a year.

Sam dropped his head heavily on the steering wheel. He hadn't thought about what he would say while he drove here. His head only had room for one thought, get to Dean. But now that he was there, his head was stuck on a new thought.

What does he say?

Xx

Bobby watched Sam sit in the car from his place by the living room window. The boy had been sitting there for the last ten minutes. Bobby had wrestled with the idea of going out there and saying something, but in the end he chose to stay where he was. Best to let Sam figure whatever it is out on his own.

Bobby listened for any sounds coming from the upstairs but he heard nothing. He knew Dean was up there, had been up there since he found out Sam was coming, Again he thought about going up there and again he decided it was best to just wait.

Bobby hated waiting.

Xx

Dean sat on the edge of the bed with his head held in his hands. The same position he had occupied for the last hour. Why was Sam coming here? What reason did he suddenly have for showing up at Bobby's at 3 o'clock in the morning?

Dean had been asking himself different variations of that same question for the last hour. Why now?

He still didn't have any answers.

* * *

AN: Okay so when I was planning out this story I had every intention of it having only ten chapters. And when I sat down to write this chapter, it was with the intent to have the boys finally meet up and talk, as you can obviously tell it didn't end up that way.

This chapter kind of just flowed for me and while it is probably shorter than all the rest, I felt it had to end where it did. So…next chapter than!

Review and let me know what you thought please! : )


	11. Chapter 11

And here it is! The last chapter of Leave It All Behind. This chapter was a bitch to write. I actually wrote it and, read it, hated it, and then re-wrote it LOL. And for once, I think I'm actually happy with it. I know you guys have been waiting for this so I really hope it doesn't disappoint. So… Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sam, Dean, Bobby, or Supernatural in anyway!

* * *

Sam stood silently on Bobby's wooden porch. He had made it out of the car and to the door, but that's as far as he got. He was still no closer to figuring out what he was going to say. Sam sighed lifted his hand to knock but before he could the door was wrenched open.

"Boy, what are you doing? You don't have to knock." Bobby snapped.

Bobby had been watching Sam from the front room window ever since he pulled up and got impatient waiting for him to come inside. Stubborn Winchesters. He decided to take matters into his own hands.

Sam gave Bobby a small smile. "I know. I just"

"I know, kid. Come on in." Bobby interrupted in a gentle tone.

And he did know. Sam hadn't seen Dean for a long time and if what Bobby suspected was true, it was bound to be hard for him to find the right words. And in all the years Bobby had know the kid, Sam was nothing but prepared.

Sam nodded and followed after Bobby and into the kitchen. He glanced casually around the front hall before glancing in the direction of the living room. He tried to act nonchalant about it but Bobby wasn't fooled.

"He ain't in there."

Sam jumped and turned to Bobby. He nodded slowly, not bothering to deny he was looking for Dean. Wouldn't do any good anyway.

"He doesn't know you're here yet." Bobby explained. Sam nodded again.

"Are you alright, Sam?" Bobby asked softly. He was sick of waiting for Sam to volunteer the information. Damn these Winchester boys, they were going to drive him mad.

Sam laughed bitterly, having finally found his voice and the words that had evaded him.

"Oh yea Bobby, I'm great." He said sarcastically. "I just found out my brother is going to die in about a month and he knew for nearly a year oh and I had to find it out from a demon!" Sam snapped.

Sam hadn't wanted to snap at Bobby but he couldn't keep holding it back. Dean was going to _die_. And nobody felt the need to share that fact with him. He still wouldn't know if it weren't for Kara. And what's more, it was all Sam's fault.

Bobby sighed and brought his hand up to rub his eyes. He had told Dean that Sam would find out someday. Guess that day was today.

"Where is he, Bobby?" Sam asked, cutting off whatever it was Bobby was about to say.

Bobby stared intently at Sam. "He's upstairs."

Sam nodded and turned to go upstairs. "Sam…go easy on him." Sam ignored Bobby's comment and without another word made his way toward the stairs.

Xx

Dean paced back and forth in the upstairs bedroom. He glanced nervously at the bed side clock. It was quarter past three. Sam should have been here by now. Where was he? Had he changed his mind about coming?

The sound of the door creaking open echoed in the silent room and Dean whipped around at the sound. He opened his mouth to ask Bobby if Sam had called but stopped when the figure stepped into the room. Not Bobby…

"Sammy…" Dean said softly.

Sam tensed and Dean was brought back to the night nearly a year before when he had told Sam to leave.

_"I'll sleep on the bus." Sam mumbled._

_"Sammy..."_

_Dean saw Sam's back tense at the nickname and it was like a physical blow._

The feeling he got was still the same as that night. Like Sam had punched him. Dean slowly took a step toward Sam.

"You uh, look good." Sam nodded.

"Any problems on the way here?" Dean tried. Sam didn't say a word, just continued to stare at Dean.

"C'mon, Sam. Talk to me."

Sam scoffed. "Talk to you? Now you want to talk? All done with your space, Dean? Sam asked sarcastically.

Dean flinched. _"I uh...I think you and I need to get some space...from each other."_

"Sam, I'm sor – "

"I mean after all, it has been nearly a year. And with you going to hell in another month, you'll have all the space you want." Sam snapped.

Dean gaped at Sam. Hell? How did Sam know about that? Was that what had brought Sam here in the middle of the night?

"Did – did Bobby tell you?" Dean whispered.

Sam's anger deflated slightly. "No. No actually, a demon named Kara did." He said quietly.

Dean's head shot up. "A demon?"

"Yea. She posed as a student so I got her trapped and she told me." Sam briefly explained. He paused. "So…so it's true?" Sam asked quietly and with a hint of hope.

Dean sighed. He wished so much to be able to laugh and say no. To shake his head and tease Sam for believing a demon. But he couldn't. he wouldn't lie to Sam… not anymore.

"Yeah, Sam, yeah it's true."

Sam nodded but it was a subconscious action. He wasn't listening anymore. Slowly, he sank down on the bed. He had hoped. Hoped so much that what Kara had said was a lie. The entire way here a voice screamed in his head that demon's lie. But another voice, sounding suspiciously like his older brother, had whispered back. Sometimes they tell the truth if they know it will hurt more. And this time, it definitely hurt more.

"How could you not tell me, Dean?" Sam asked, an edge to his voice.

Dean sighed. "You know better than anyone what I went through with dad. You witnessed it everyday. It nearly destroyed me. I didn't want – I couldn't do that to you."

Sam's head snapped up and his eyes burned. Some of the anger he'd felt was returning. "You think this is better?" He scoffed. "Sending me away, making me think that you didn't want me around? That you hated me? Making me find out from a _demon_?"

"Hate you? How could you possibly think that I hated you?" Dean demanded.

"I don't know Dean. Maybe it had something to do with the 'I think we need space, you should go back to school' bullshit." Sam snapped sarcastically.

Dean sighed. He didn't want to fight with Sam. He hadn't seen his brother properly in months and this wasn't how he wanted to do this. He never wanted Sam to find out, but if he had to, he didn't want it to be like this.

"I didn't hate you, Sam. I _don't_ hate you. I did this for you." Dean tried.

Sam stood up, his anger back. "Bull shit, you did this for me! You did it for you. Because you couldn't take my reaction. You didn't want to deal with going to hell and me at the same time!" Sam yelled.

Dean shook his head. "I didn't want you to have to live with it Sam." He snapped.

"So it's better that I live without you? Damn it, Dean. What were you going to do if I hadn't found out? Were you just going to die without me knowing and wait till I found out? Or were you going to have Bobby tell me?"

"I hadn't actually thought about that part." Dean said quietly.

"Of course not! You didn't think at all!"

Dean dropped his eyes from Sam's hurt and angry ones. He didn't want to see the pain in Sam's eyes, the betrayal. This is what he wanted to avoid. Sam in pain, he never wanted that. He never wanted any of this.

"This entire time, I could have been looking for a way to save you instead of wasting my time studying for pointless exams. Now, thanks to your self loathing, self sacrificing shit, I only have a month to find a way to save your stupid ass."

Dean's head shot up in surprise. "Wait, you're staying?"

Sam glared at Dean. "Of course I'm staying. I'm not letting you push me away, not again. I have to find a way to save your stupid ass."

Dean shook his head. "You can't save my ass Sammy. Not this time."

Sam narrowed his eyes at Dean and raised an eyebrow. "Watch me," he said simply.

"We've checked Sam. Bobby and I have been looking for months. We haven't found anything."

Sam grinned. "That's because you haven't had me to research with you."

Dean smiled softly and chuckled. He didn't have the heart to tell Sam that it wouldn't work. Not now anyway.

"Geek-boy to the rescue, huh?" Dean teased.

Sam glared. "I guess that makes you the damsel in distress."

Dean's brow furrowed. "Bitch,"

Sam didn't think. His response was automatic. "Jerk,"

Dean laughed. "So you're done with college. Sticking around?"

His tone was playful but Sam heard the question in his brother's voice. He refrained from pointing out that he never would have left if Dean hadn't made him.

"What did you think Dean? I was going to come here, yell at you, and then leave? That I was just going to let you die." Sam asked seriously.

Dean shrugged. "I don't know what I thought. But it wasn't this."

Sam's eyes softened, the last of his anger had gone and all he was left with was overwhelming sadness and happiness. Dean was _here_. Sam was finally back with his brother. But for how long?

Sam blinked back the tears he could feel forming in his eyes. Would he be able to save Dean? Was there a way? Sam felt a couple tears slip out. Had they been reunited just to be torn apart in a month?

Dean saw the despair in Sam's eyes and he had to choke back his own tears. His little brother was here. Dean had hurt him badly and yet here he was, joking around like he never left, and prepared to fight for Dean's life. He could see Sam fighting back tears and he saw when he lost the fight.

Dean didn't hesitate. He stepped forward and pulled Sam close to him. Dean's arms went around Sam and grasped his jacket, holding him tightly. Sam blinked and wrapped his own arms around Dean. He buried his face in his shoulder.

Sam was struck by how right he felt. Like he was finally back where he was supposed to be. Call it what you want but this, Dean, was home. Slowly, after a few moments, Sam let go of Dean, his face set in determination. Dean stepped back but kept his hands on Sam's shoulders.

"It's going to be okay, Sammy." He said.

It didn't escape Dean's notice that Sam didn't tense up at the familiar nickname. Dean smiled softly at that.

"I know. Because I'm not going to let you go, Dean. Not now, not ever."

Dean nodded. He knew his brother and right now, Sam needed to believe that so he would let him. It couldn't hurt to let him hope.

"Come on, we better go tell Bobby what's going on." Sam nodded and followed behind Dean as they made their way downstairs.

Xx

Sam sat across from Bobby and next to Dean at the kitchen table. They'd been sitting and talking for the last couple hours but at this moment Sam wasn't paying attention. Bobby and Dean were going over something and hadn't noticed that Sam was lost in his thoughts.

He sighed quietly. He had to go back to Stanford in a couple days and pack up the rest of his stuff and put his apartment on the market. He also had to take care of his disenrollment and a few other things. Of course, Dean was coming with him.

Sam wasn't ready to be away from Dean. Truthfully, he didn't think he would be able to be away from him in the near future. Eleven months without his brother was enough. No, for now Dean within Sam's vision. Dean wouldn't mind. Sure, he would pretend to, but Sam knew his brother needed the same assurance that he did.

Sam sighed again. They had a lot coming at them in the next month. Hunts, research, catching up, and searching, but whatever it was they were facing it together. Sam had no doubt that Dean would try and push him away again at some point but this time he wasn't going to let it happen. He didn't care if he had to handcuff their wrists together, Dean wasn't leaving him behind.

But then again, glancing at Dean and seeing the way he kept looking at Sam – almost as if to reassure himself he was still there – maybe Sam wouldn't have to worry about it after all.

* * *

Final Author's Note: And so it ends! Again, I really hope you guys weren't disappointed. I know some people wanted to see what I did with the last month leading up to the deal and if I changed it but I decided not to write that. The reason being – I can't save Dean because 1. He needs to go to Hell for the rest of Supernatural to happen and 2. I had no way of saving him that made sense and fit with the story. And since I'm not saving him then there is no need to write anymore for this one. But for any of you who still wonder, in my mind it pretty much went down the same way it did in the show.

Thank You!  
- Thank you so much for everyone who read and reviewed this story and who stuck with it even when it seemed hopeless and when every chapter depressed them! Thank you to those who reviewed, favourited, alerted, or even who just followed it without doing any of that.  
- And thank you to my friends who constantly put up with me bitching about my stories. And for always telling me how good they are when I think they suck, LOL!

So, for the final time for Leave It All Behind… Review and let me know what you thought please! : )


End file.
